Kamen Rider Koden!
by CustardApplePie
Summary: Using the power of the elements, Reiji Kuroki will fight for justice! Or will he?...
1. Chapter 1

A blaze sparked when a buckle with a fire insignia spun and transformed. This was... Kamen Rider Koden!

_**Kamen Rider Koden!**_

A man riding on his Ferrari V4, the Shorien, stopped and threw the keys to a female sitting behind him.

"Miki, Tsunami Buckle." The man, Reiji Kuroki said as he equipped a belt with no buckle. The woman took off her helmet that was white with blue stripes and took out a golden circular buckle with a water insignia on it then passed it to Reiji.

"Hen-SHIN!" Reiji put on the buckle and spun it in a clockwise direction, causing water to surround him and cover him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Koden, Tsunami Form. He sported a black cloak which he grabbed and threw to one side. A blue trident with a bright, sparkling ruby was at the shaft which he pressed a charged up a mini tsunami, attacking a few bat-themed monsters which fell from the trees. "Now let's try the Lightning Lance."

Reiji swapped to another golden buckle, this time it had a lightning insignia on it and the Tsunami Trident was changed into the Lightning Lance which had a emerald on the shaft again. He pressed the emerald and directed lightning and thunder at the bat-themed monsters who were soaked. He then swapped to the Flame Buckle which had a flame insignia on it. It turned his weapon into a gauntlet, the Flame Fist which was equipped on his right which had a Tigers Eye on it. He then jumped up and spun around, slamming it into one of the monsters before rapidly jabbing the other one and finally slamming the last one into the air.

"Miki, get ready for the next round." Reiji reverted to human form and get on the flame red Shorien and put on his chrome blue helmet with golden stripes and drove off as soon as Miki got on.

(The next day)

"Gust Gun!" Reiji was holding a green gun with a sapphire in it which shot mini-tornados at a giant spider-themed monster. He used the Gust Gun and propelled himself to the back of the giant spider who could not touch him then he changed to Lightning Form and pressed the emerald twice and charged up a storm.

"This should be enough to subdue this monster! Lightning Breaker!" The Lightning Lance and the storm was brought down onto the giant spider, causing it to blow up and turn into ash. A clumsy TV reporter, known as Sakura Miwa, stumbled forward with her microphone and camera as no one was willing to work with her. She filmed Reiji as Kamen Rider Koden until Miki noticed and knocked her out, dragging her and her equipment away. Reiji gave a grunt as he pulled out the Lightning Lance and got on the Shorien and rode off, leaving Miki to the crowd.

"Miki, are you there? Meet me at Kuwagata Mountain, over and out." Reiji sighed as he rode towards a mountain and switched off his phone while Miki was still struggling with the crowd. Suddenly, a blast erupted just as he was about to get off the bike at the mountain. A monster wearing dark, brick, red samurai armor and had a red oni mask and also sported a horned samurai helmet. It wielded a golden Tokkosho sword that seemed pulsate with energy. The edges the had silver energy growing out of it and forming an elongated blade. It was one of five legendary weapons, the Teru Kiba. (Sparkling Fang)

The monster growled as it walked nearer to Reiji who transformed into the green eyed Kamen Rider Koden Fire. Reiji oncegain, threw away the black cloak that was on him. The Flame Fist was already ablaze by the time he transformed and flipped backwards as the blade swept towards him. He thrust his fist forward and tried to land a hit, only to get cut down. A second legendary weapon, a chakram, the Marunoko was thrown at Reiji. The perfectly round weapon had silver jagged edges just like a saw and cut Reiji down. (Marunoko=Circular Saw)

Reiji grunted as he tried to fend off against both of the legendary weapons untile he swapped to his yellow eyed Tsunami Form. The trident he held countered the weapons perfectly. The three prongs to stop Marunoko and the hilt to counter Teru Kiba. He backflipped as he prpared to change again into the orange eyed Gust Form to create a storm for diversion then changed into his blue eyed Lightning Form to escape as fast as lightning. The samurai only known as Shinku Oni growled and roared as it headed away slowly, vowing that he will get that pesky masked 'hero'. (Shinku Oni=Crimson Demon)

(Peak of Kuwagata Mountain)

"Miki, glad to see that you managed to get the Shorien here, let's look for the Buckle." Suddenly, figures in black had a white scorpion marking on their faces. They were wearing black ninja attire and wielded twin silver hookswords with red cloth wrapped around the handles. "Miki, analyse the weapons."

"Analyse completed. Kiri Katanas wielded by the Onmitsu Corps soldiers, the Kazehei." (Kiri Katanas=Mist Swords, Onmitsu=Stealth, Kazehei=Wind Soldiers) Miki closed her laptop as she gave the dozen of Kazehei a glare as she put on a pair of black gloves with some steel pads. "Reiji, I can do this."

Reiji was about to say something but simply nodded, letting Miki fight as he searched for his fifth buckle. Miki clenched her fist as she slammed her fist into the first one, sending it down the mountain and used a counter kick on another sneaking behind it. She then let out a rapid barrage of fist at another four before throwing them down, causing them to disintegrate. The last six surrounded her but she did a sweeping kick around, causing three to fall off. She slammed her foot into the last third and her fist at the second last. The last one was then thrown off the cliff as Miki gasped and got on the Shorien and rode up the treacherous road which Reiji walked on. Somewhere further off, a white Tomahawk motorbike was parked on a roof as a man took off his silver helmet and wrapped a white feathered scarf around his neck.

(Reiji's location)

"Miki, sensors indicate I'm nearing, get ready a stabilizer." Reiji called again as he switched off his phone. He slowly slid down a steep slope and managed to see a silver sparkle and he then stopped. He grabbed the silver buckle and slid down the rest off the way, stopping at where Miki was before. The buckle looked like others except that it was sliver and had a mountain insignia on it. Reiji sat as Miki arrived seconds later, plugging it a cable to her laptop and a attachment to the silver buckle. The buckle flickered between gold and silver as Reiji waited then a giant explosion echoed up to the mountains.

"In the city... Miki, get on! Completion is at 75%? That 25% can be completed later, come on!" Reiji hastily started the bike and rode down the slopes that would have killed other inexperienced people. Reiji transformed into Fire Form and revved the engine as Miki held on tight.

(Kyowa City) (Republic City)

"Three giant bats... So they spawned off those I defeated yesterday didn't they..." Reiji said as he threw off his cloak and saw the completion of the buckle conversion to 95%. "Pass it to me when it's done, I want to test it out."

The Flame Fist suddenly reacted violently and set Reiji on fire. The bats laughed as Reiji managed to put it under control by swapping to a bronze Buckle with no insignia, turning him into the bronze Blank Form that had black eyes. Any elemental forms without the cloak that lowers power levels would react violently to unstable buckles due to the direct exposure thanks to the lack of the cloak, thus explaining the earlier phenomenon. Reiji growled as he materialized a bronze baton that had two rounded sides. He held the middle and spun it around until it extended into a rod. The rod, Blank Basher was used to slam down the three monsters, although unsuccessful. Reiji growled as the bats laughed again and heard a beeping sound as Miki shouted and threw the Mountain Buckle to him.

He transformed into the purple eyed Mountain Form equipped with a handle with a chain at one end. At the other end of the chain, a spiked sphere was attached. A topaz was at the other end of the handle for the other end had a chain. The mace named the Mountain Masher was spun around as the chain extended and wrapped around three monsters. They were thrown into the air as the topaz was pressed twice and it expanded and hit all of them before a explosion occurred and the spike sphere reverted to normal sized and the chain retracted to Reiji. Reiji sighed as he reverted to his human form and sighed as he stumbled. Miki helped him up towards the Shorien as she took over.

(Meanwhile...)

Sakura woke up, confused as she found her stuff next to her, not remembering anything that happened. Sakura trembled as she thought about the scoldings she would get as the Kamen Rider Koden tape was deleted. She then ran off with her equipment towards a ramen stall for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miki, get out of the way!" Reiji held the Gust Gun and got ready to shoot at the Kazehei, only to have Shinku Oni use Miki as a shield. "Screw this! Mountain Form!"

_**Kamen Rider Koden!**_

The chain extended from the handle of the Mountain Masher and grabbed Shinku Oni and Miki and threw them to one corner while Reiji pressed the topaz on Mountain Masher twice, activating a final move.

"Mountain Crusher!" Reiji slammed the spiked ball everywhere, creating craters and sending pieces of concrete flying onto the Kazehei. Just as they were defeated, Shinku Oni ran up and used Terukiba to attack. "A Tokkosho again..."

Reiji gave a exasperated sigh as he was about to swap to Tsunami Form only to have the buckle knocked away. Marunoko was thrown and his three other buckles were also thrown away. If Reiji even tried to go near them, he would be killed by Shinku Oni. Reiji slowly tightened his grip on the Mountain Masher, letting the chain slowly extend. Unfortunately, the chain extension was noticed by Shinku Oni who jumped forth and ripped away the buckle, throwing it to the pile. Reiji used a bronze buckle and took out his Blank Basher. It once again, extended into a rod which he used to slowly head to the buckles then he changed into Flame Form. Shinku Oni growled as he sniffed the air once and disappear as fast as the wind.

"Hey, get back here! Shorien!" A blaze of flame seared the ground as Reiji got on and started revving up, leaving Miki behind as she sat down and started searching for the mysterious energy source.

(Kyowa City)

"Man, this sucks..." Sakura said as she sat down on a bench, eating cup noodles and waiting for an incident to report for until a man suddenly sat next to her and started acting strangely. "Umm, are you okay-"

"I- WILL- HAVE- YOUR-" The man was shot away as Reiji stopped his bike, not bothering to remove his helmet before transforming into Lightning Form.

"So you're the soul stealer huh? Time to return them! Lightning Lance!" Reiji threw away his black cloak and summoned a bolt of lightning which formed his weapon as he jabbed it into the man who turned into a monster.

"Hmpf, not bad, I'm-" The monster was kicked away as Reiji smirked.

"No time for talk, let's finish this! Lightning Breaker!" The emerald on the Lightning Lance was pressed twice as Reiji got into a pose before getting ready to charge through the monster. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Sakura jumped in the way, forcing Reiji to stop as the monster used this chance to steal Sakura's soul as well.

"You despicable!" Reiji ran after the monster who stood there before holding up a egg. "Do you think I care?!"

"Reiji wait!" A call beeped from the helmet as Miki stopped him.

"What is it, I'm in a battle!"

"The traces of the energy are the shapes of an egg, and the eggs are the containers for the souls!"

"What?!" Reiji lowered the lance as the monster laughed out loud.

"Now listen well, I'm Yari, the Unicorn Soul Stealer, these are the eggs of souls, the Gaia Eggs, once I have enough, the souls will do my bidding, and overflow this planet with fear and despair! Isn't that great?" Yari laughed as he held up the glowing egg.

"Fan-bleeding-tastic. Now a psycho on our hands." Reiji growled under his breath as Yari laughed loudly.

"What was that? Never mind. Surrender your little buckles and I'll let these eggs go... For now..." Yari laughed even more as Reiji had no choice but to throw his Flame, Tsunami, Gust, Lightning and Mountain Disks to Yari who let Sakura's soul back. "Oops, seems like I only had one soul, seeya!"

"Wait!" Reiji reverted to his human form as Sakura woke up, seeing him before closing her eyes again. "Don't worry... I have a plan."

(Kuwagata Mountain)

"Samurai, get over here! I have something to say to you!" Reiji shouted around to no avail. He gave a sigh and lied on the hard, rocky floor and started to have a flashback until a saw cut the ground. "WOAH!"

"Kam- n- R -der..." Shinku Oni gasped as Reiji jumped back and just transformed into Blank Form with the Blank bronze buckle.

"Blank Basher, extend!" The baton which extended into a rod nearly broke upon contact as Reiji decided to just back off for a while. "I just need to ask about Yari!"

Shinku Oni stopped as he gasped. "No- be- tr- yal-..." Shinku Oni gave a savage cry and jumped onto Reiji who growled and his resolve toughed the metal, smashing the rod onto Shinku Oni's head and kicking him away.

"How do you like that now?!" Reiji jumped up and smacked Shinku Oni away with a kick and spun the Blank Buckle in the anti-clockwise direction, charging up an energy towards his fist as he retracted the Blank Basher from a rod in to a baton and threw it at Shinku Oni who was tied up by a string of energy released by the weapon, giving Reiji a chance. "Blank Jab!"

"ZING!" Yari gave a playful shout as he jumped in and slashed Reiji away with a lance who laughed and threw back the baton at Reiji who moaned as he got up. "You really can't do without your buckles can you-"

"Hmpf. Gotcha." A concentrated energy formed onto Marunoko slashed away Yari as "Shinku Oni" and his "Marunoko" reverted to a Reiji in his Blank Form and the Blank Basher respectively while the "Reiji" who got slashed away simply disappeared.

"Wha- How-" Yari stumbled back slowly as he dropped the five golden buckles which Reiji crouched down and picked up.

"Simple. I knew Shinku Oni was a greater general so I couldn't just call him. I used an illusion trick which forms by borrowing the elements around, meaning that the hard and sturdy mountain form contributed to how tough the body of the illusion would be. And I can simply copy speech patterns, I didn't go to school for nothing you know." Reiji smirked as he swapped to Gust Form and threw the cloak away. "Gust Gun!"

"You'll pay for this!" Yari rushed in for the kill as Reiji stood still and was in a neutral position until the last five seconds where he pulled the trigger multiple times and sent Yari flying into the rock. "You cheeky little bast-"

"Stop, you don't have to say a word." Reiji pushed down onto the Gust Gun's sapphire twice and charged up a sphere of wind at the tip of the gun. "Gust Tornado!"

"I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL AS WELL THEN!" Yari fired purple and black strings which dodged the sphere and was inches away from Reiji's face before stopping short.

"Fastest shot wins. Adieu." Reiji walked away onto his Shorien and drove off as Yari gasped for breath before exploding, letting the eggs all return to their owners. "But again, I'm sure this guy will be back in some creepy form."

(Kyowa City, next day...)

"Breaking news live, a centaur is attacking the city with a shield in hand, now we shall head in to the middle of the action!" Sakura moved in towards the center of the city where Yari who was now a centaur held a larger and more stylized lance and a shield which froze up the people around and turned them to stone and reaping their souls with the strings.

"That cursed idiot... I WILL GET HIM!" Yari turned to face Sakura and her camera man amongst the crowd who ran away, leaving Sakura behind as Yari got ready to run towards her, only to get attacked by multiple Blank Forms. "That stupid trick won't work twice!"

"What?" Reiji looked up as dark clouds loomed over, blocking the sunlight and making all the clones disappear. Kazehei then appeared as Reiji swapped to Tsunami Form. "Tsunami Trident!"

"Hah! You'll never win now! Attack!" Yari commanded the Kazehei to attack, equipping them with stronger Kiri Katanas powered by the dark clouds as they rushed towards Reiji.

"Tsunami Sweeper!" Reiji threw the black cloak which covered the Kazehei, confusing them for a moment as the ruby of the trident was jabbed twice, sending waves all around which made the grunts melt into ooze. "You're next, pony!"

"I'M A CENTAUR! LANCER THUNDERSTORM!" Yari raised the stylized lance up in the sky and stood on his two hind legs and charged up all the dark clouds, clearing the skies and sending it to Reiji who rolled away.

"Flame Fist!" Reiji did a quick swap and pushed down the tiger's eye, giving him a temporary boost which let him jump up and throw fireballs at Yari's hind legs, rendering him unable to move. "Now, for the last attack..."

Rather than pressing the tigers eye, Reiji spun the buckle in an anti-clockwise direction, charging up energy to his right foot as he jumped up high, having his black cloak which he always threw away circle around him and split into, setting itself on fire and forming to wings to propel Reiji forward. "Icarus Kick!"

"Never!" Yari swung his lance at a precise moment and sent Reiji backwards as the cloak cooled down and formed itself back. The lance gave signs of cracking but Yari just growled and forced himself to stand, running towards Reiji and holding the lance straight until a tokkosho ran in between the two, extending the blade and cutting down both warriors. Yari chuckled as his body started to cave in on itself, forming a blackhole which started sucking in the stone statues.

"Damn it! Miki! Miki respond!" Reiji shouted into his phone which only had static as he growled. "That light... It must've been that samurai..."

"Re- i- ji-" The phone rang out as Reiji gripped the phone even tighter now.

"MIKI! GET ALL THE EGGS, AND SMASH THEM OPEN, NOW!" Reiji gathered all of his energy to shout as a warbled yes was heard and lights in the sky flew towards the stone statue, reverting them to normal as they clung on to their dear lives. "Right, I haven't fought inside a monster's soul for a long time... Finally someone with a will to live. I hope I can salvage his soul for him to reincarnate at least, let's go!"

Reiji let go and before he knew it, he ended up inside a place of lush green fields with a man taking care of horses in his stables. As he approached the man, the world around him started to crack and ended up leaving behind only a thin stone path which Reiji was on and below was a endless drop to the purple and black scene around. Reiji summoned his Shorien and rode forward at a high speed, leaving light behind in the dust and ollied at the right time to land on a stone platform, kicking the stand and getting off at the same time. A gigantic wall about 50 times the height of Reiji was blocking his way and as Reiji touched it, an image of a horse was suddenly burnt onto it, breaking the excess parts away and forming a gigantic horse. "Fan-bloody-tastic. Let's do this! Flame Napalm!"

"Save me!" Reiji could hear voices in his head as he pressed the tigers eye twice. Reiji focused and clenched his fist, running towards the belly of the stone horse and stopped below, crouching low and letting go, having a large stream of flame burst through the stomach as he got onto Shorien and the bike lay on its rear end, suddenly having the exhaust pipes flaming up and boosting the bike and Reiji up.

Reiji continued riding on the body and up the mane until the head, carving a space for Shorien to rest on in the head as Reiji set Shorien into place, freezing up the stone which patched it's stomach up and released a small, silver orb from it which fell into Reiji's hand who held it up, setting the soul of the monster free and letting Reiji return to the normal world. "Well, that wasn't too tough."

(Enix Bar)

"The usual sir?" A waiter walked over to the man with white streaks in his hair as he nodded. "One Blue Hawaii!"

"Thanks Shima, when's your shift change?" The man asked the waiter who had curly hair and grey eyes.

"Haha, Kakeru, it won't be this fast!" Shima laughed as he walked to the bar and served the drink which had a pineapple as a garnish.

"Oh well then. Do you still have servings of grilled fish?" Kakeru asked as he sipped his drink slowly, only to have his watch give off a alarm. "Oh well, here's the money, keep the rest, I gotta run."

"Hey, this is alot for a tip!" Shima sighed as he separated the tips from the money as Kakeru put on a glistening silver helmet carefully over his hair and got onto his Tomahawk Bike, revving the engine and riding off into the distance where a condor themed monster was attacking.


End file.
